


Come Back to Me

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does Eobard want to return to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this has the song lyrics of Come Back to me by Les Friction in it.
> 
> Lyric video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9PYpmYQfpU

The top of a skyscraper in Central City was host to a fierce battle of heroes and villains. The Flash, Green Arrow, Firestorm and Atom were in an intense battle against the Reverse Flash, Killer Frost and Grodd. Grodd was keeping Firestorm and Atom busy fighting each other. Killer Frost was also helping but would occasionally cause mayhem for Flash or Arrow if they got too close to landing a strike on the Reverse Flash. Green Arrow was doing his best trying to shoot the yellow speedster but he just wasn’t fast enough so tried to lay traps or redirect him away from his allies. Flash was running as fast as he could to keep pace with him but he couldn’t seem to catch up. A roar from Grodd had both villains turn to him, seeing Atom had finally overcome the huge gorilla and taser him until he was subdued. Green Arrow turned his attention and fired an arrow that cast an electrified net over him to keep him pinned down, thanks to Vibe’s technology.

 

Reverse Flash knew they couldn’t help Grodd anymore and ordered Killer Frost to retreat. But she didn’t, she wanted to help free their friend and generated an icy wind to obscure their vision and everyone shielded their faces from the icy shards trying to cut them to ribbons. 

 

“No! Get out of there!” Reverse Flash screamed, distracted from the heroes now.

 

Green Arrow roughly aimed and fired towards his voice. The resulting scream of pain and he knew he had scored a hit. Two things happened at the same time then. Killer Frost’s ice storm weakened as she looked to find him and Firestorm flew above the ice storm and as he landed back down again he fired out a wave of heat and fire, melting the ice but the force of impact sent everyone flying.

 

Grodd barely caught himself on the edge of the rooftop. Green arrow had to use a grappling hook arrow before he fell to his death. Atom was glad he could fly and hovered just above the ground. The Flash, Reverse Flash and Killer Frost were sent flying across the rooftop. The Reverse Flash stopped sliding just in time and could only watch in horror as Killer Frost went over. The arrow in his knee prevented him from running and now Firestorm was stood over him. But he just watched as the Flash righted himself and even he was exhausted he tried to run after Killer Frost to save her. The Flash reached out to get her but it was too late. Even all the way up on the rooftops, Reverse Flash knew she had hit the ground to her death. Grodd could sense Reverse Flash’s anger and got up and attacked the nearest target which was Atom. Atom flew around trying to get the enraged gorilla off as his strength crushed components.

 

Do you hear me? / If I sing with angels / Will you hear me? / If I sing with angels / Will you cross the line?

 

Reverse Flash didn’t care, he was angry that the Flash who held the title of ‘fastest man alive’ wasn’t fast enough to save her, to save the woman he cared about. He had made many decisions based on whether it would her control her wild powers or achieves a plan of his. They had never officially said they were in a relationship, her powers were uncontrollable and he was such a wild card it was more lust then love. But it didn’t stop the love feeling creep in when they awoke in each other’s arms or were patching each other up after another run in with the heroes. 

 

I hear your voice / You’re not here / I walk the halls / And I’m alone / You’re not coming home

 

The roar of rage from Reverse Flash was so loud and distorted even the Flash could hear it down on the ground. His whole image distorted and his whole body was covered in red lightning as he built up a devastating charge of electricity. Unleashing it, the resulting bolt struck firestorm in the chest with enough force to send him flying into the sky before the lightning punched through killing him. Green Arrow joined the Flash on the ground as they could only look up and sees Firestorm be killed. Firestorm began to glow before exploding high in the sky. The nuclear blast acting as an EMP plunging the whole city into darkness except for the after fiery glow in the sky as the nuclear blast swept across. Reverse Flash was now running down the building and knelt down next to his broken lover. 

 

The Flash could see the rage in the man; his eyes were glowing so bright red he wondered if he was going shoot lasers from them.

 

“You weren’t fast enough to save her! You’ll never be fast enough to save anyone. Not even your own self!” Reverse Flash threatened before running off.

 

The Flash followed him as he travelled back in time to when he was 10. The Flash knew he was going back to kill him before he became the Flash. But the Flash had managed to save himself but he had lost his mother. He wanted to pursue Reverse Flash but he had heard him screaming in rage a few blocks away and he could understand his pain now he guessed the loss of a loved one.

 

I’m holding out / 'Til we’re out of time / Would pierce the veil / Would you cross the line?

 

The Reverse Flash was so devastated and angry. He wanted to get back and hopefully just in time to save Killer Frost. If not he wanted nothing more than to tear Barry Allen from limb to limb. But how? He had no Speed Force left in him. He finally figured out a plan and stole the life of the scientist that created Barry Allen and all of the metahumans. But what he enjoyed most was to see his love once more, alive and before she had her powers. A chance to see the real Caitlin Snow. It took Ronnie’s 'death’ before she accepted his arms around her and as much as he wanted things to be as wild as they had been, he was also grateful for the slower kinder side of love. He knew it was love when her brilliant mind figured him out before anyone else did and yet she kept his secrets. 

 

I can feel you here / Souls redefined / I can’t let go / Of our design / Would pierce the veil / Would you cross the line?

 

Come back to me!


End file.
